El Chewpoocaca
El Chewpoocaca is a character that appeared in the episode Monster of Rock. It is a green sewer monster who steals children while they're pooping and it eats them. Every time it steals someone, they scream out "Grrflflt!" Biography El Chewpoocaca debuted in the episode "Monster of Rock" when Kin and Kon told a Rock Lore about it. They told Corey and Laney that El Chewpoocaca was an evil sewer monster who kidnapped children while they went to the bathroom so that it could eat them. Laney didn't believe this story was true until they went down into the sewers and Kon woke it up with his burp causing him to chase after them. El Chewpoocaca went around kidnapping everybody including Kon. The band went off to search for it. They found it in a pot of stew getting cooked and all of the other people it kidnapped were trapped there too. El Chewpoocaca then captured Nick Mallory which gave Corey an idea on how to escape from it. He got the band to set the mood between El Chewpoocaca and Nick Mallory more like a date which made Trina jealous when she arrived and caused her to go into Diary Mode. Corey used the lyrics from her diary to play the song "Sweet Dreams," which made el Chewpoocaca go to sleep. Corey sealed it up in the sewer with bricks so that he would never some out again. Appearance El Chewpoocaca is a big green slimy furry sewer monster with scales on it's head. It has red eyes, thick black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, and gray pointed claws. El Chewpoocaca also has eyelashes that are visible at some times which may imply that it is a female. Trivia *El Chewpoocaca is a parody on the mythical monster, El Chupacabra. *Alternatively, it's name could also be a reference to "Chewbacca" from Star Wars. *It is possible that El Chewpoocaca may be female due to her wearing it's hair in pigtails, revealing that it had eyelashes, and going on a date with Nick Mallory. Gallery EL CHEWPOOCACA BREAKS OUT IN RAGE.jpg El Chewpoocaca roaring at Kon.jpg El Chewpoocaca is facing Grojband.jpg Kon declares to save the band.jpg Kon Burps on Elchewpoocaca.jpg But it has no affect.jpg El Chewpoocaca goes to kill Grojband.jpg This floor feels rough on Nick Mallory's face.jpg El Chewpoocaca is about to kill Nick.jpg Laney sets Nick up on a date with Chewpoo.jpg Corey dresses El Chewpoocaca like a girl ... Most likely because she already is a girl..jpg Is El Chewpoocaca a girl? I don't know..jpg I'll guess from Corey's crazy dress up that Chewpoo is a she.jpg What a nice little picture we've got here..jpg Trina watches in horror as El Chewpoocaca and Nick date.jpg Chewpoo cradles Nick.jpg The song is directed directly at Chewpoo.jpg El Chewpoocaca goes to sleep.jpg El Chewpoocaca dies in the crap.jpg Production Image My new improved picture of EC man with HNM.jpg ImagePro art of a big gross monster, and....Olof.jpg Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rock Lore Category:Monsters Category:Enemies of Kon Category:Enemies of Trina Category:Enemies of Grojband Category:Nick's Love Interests Category:Deceased Characters